When We Were Younger
Synopsis In Tao Gems, Yellow Diamond takes the general issue of the Tao Gems to court. Plot The Gems were in court now. Yellow Diamond sat in a chair right where the microphone was. Green Diamond, Vivid Orange-Yellow, Black Diamond, Blue Diamond, and Moussaieff Red Diamond sat in chairs nearby. White Aquamarine, Charoite, Black Laced Onyx were visible sitting on chairs in front of the others. White Diamond whispered in White Aquamarine's ear, "Don't worry, I always succeed in court." Yellow Diamond said, "Let me tell you a story titled 'Double Fuckwits'. White Aquamarine and Black Laced Onyx, first, have FUSED. Yes, everyone, fusion. They're not the same Gem and they still fused!" Murmurs from the audience. "They've hurt the Diamonds several times, especially me. This is assault, everyone! To a Diamond! Hello, they deserve to be dead!" White Aquamarine said, "Hold up. I call White Diamond to the stand. Y'all can argue." White Diamond walked to the stand. She wore a black suit instead of her usual clothing. "Miss Diamond, I believe they are not guilty. There is reason they assaulted you. You also were the one who was responsible for many, many deat---" "SHUT UP!" Yellow Diamond yelled. "Rose Quartz lackey. You're nothing. You're not anything major. You assaulted me earlier this day, remember? As Silver and as you are right now. Have I also mentioned you have fused with White Aquamarine? That's Silver." Murmurs through the crowd. "A Diamond fusing with a Gem? That's uncalled for..." they said. White Diamond said, "I'm not cut out for this, I call Steve Strait to the stand." White Diamond walked to White Aquamarine. "You dumbass," White Aquamarine said. "Steve is 11! He can't reason with a bunch of fucking Diamonds." White Diamond said, "I have a plan." Steve walked to the stand, smiling. A sword was strapped to his back. "Everyone, a portion of these Diamonds are not who they seem to be! Blue Diamond is okay, Black Diamond's chill, Vivid Orange-Yellow would never hurt a soul, but everyone else is evil! Especially you, Yellow Diamond. You're the one who tried to explode the Earth. Did you know that by not only killing the Crystal Gems, you also kill all life on Earth? Including humans and your own Gems? You pitiful bastard." "And let's not forget the corruption bomb. You corrupted, like, an eighth of the Gems who failed to defend themselves. Was that your way of trying to be nice? Probably not." "And let's not forget they have tried to kill Black Laced Onyx and White Aquamarine, too!" Murmurs ensue through the crowd. White Aquamarine stared at Steve Strait. She was very impressed: Steve was giving a better argument than White Diamond, which was something. Yellow Diamond said, "I'd like to call Moussaieff Red Diamond to the stand." The Gem walked over there. "See, Yellow Diamond was bothered so much by the Gems that she made me, a Gem literally designed to counter them! Do you know how fucking insane that is?" "And lastly, let's not forget that they're r---" "No, no, that's all." It was Natural Fancy Black Diamond. He was the master of puppetry, so he used a bit of his energy to control what she said. Moussaieff Red Diamond walked back there. "... ... Alright, sorry this is short, but there's a lot of arguments here, so we have to be quick. Let us discuss." Characters * Dresden Green Diamond * Yellow Diamond * Blue Diamond * Moussaieff Red Diamond * Natural Fancy Black Diamond * Vivid Yellow-Orange Diamond * Steve Strait * White Aquamarine * Black Laced Onyx * Charoite * White Diamond * Many Gems Category:Enchi's Content